Oh, Please!
by Luciienz
Summary: Sakura Haruno never thought a girl would confess to her. Let alone, the thought of her being hot flooding her mind. She grew up in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Now, look at her. She's gone lesbo for one Miss Naruko Uzumaki. Fem!NaruSaku
1. Prologue: Uh, No

**Oh, Please**

By Miss Safetypin Sacrifice

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno never thought a girl would confess to her. Let alone, the thought of her being hot flooding her mind. She grew up in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Now, look at her. She's gone lesbo for one Miss Naruko Uzumaki.

**Rating:** M for Yuri and Yaoi goodness! :D Not to mention the normal language in all my stories!

**Pairings:** Fem!NaruSaku, SasuKarin, ItaKiba, KyuuSai, ShikaTema, and NejiGaa

**Author's Note:** I think Fem!NaruSaku is adorable. So much for my hatred of Sakura…I only like her when she is either with Naruko or Ino. Also, if you have a problem with my story don't flame. I want to show the world that Fem!NaruSaku is a pairing, too. If anyone is offended by the summary, sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I would be considered a lesbian since I am pansexual.

Anyway, please enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review or two!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Prologue:** Uh, No

The strawberry blonde's lip curled into a condescending smirk. The bright blonde stared at her with passion in her shocking blue eyes. A sharp chuckle made it out of the other girl's throat.

"You want me to what?" she laughed.

The blonde blushed a bit. Her tan features turning a new shade of maroon. "Like I said before, Sakura Haruno, please go out with me!" the blonde practically yelled.

The strawberry blonde known as Sakura looked over her suitor. The girl wore her long blonde hair in pigtails with a tight orange top. The top showed off her large cleavage (when compared to Sakura). Along the middle was a simple back swirl. The blonde had dark blue Capri that were partially stuffed into knee high Converse boots. If Sakura wasn't such a bitch right now, she would have said the girl was pretty. Just, she was in complete bitch mode. Beside her, her best friend, Ino was giggling at her misfortune.

She was Sakura Haruno. The second most popular girl in school, besides Karin. She was second in line for Sasuke Uchiha's broken heart when his girlfriend, Karin broke up with him, besides Ino. She was the president of ¾ of the clubs in Konoha High School. She was even cheerleading captain. Then this…Misfit had the nerve to say she loved her. Oh hell no. Everyone knew what Naruko Uzumaki was known for. She pulled pranks on everyone. She played with guys like they were toys. She showed off her body like it was nothing. She had no boundaries when it came to guys. You could find her in the hallway giving some guy a blowjob in front of everyone.

In other words, Naruko was the school slut.

Not to mention, she just declared herself a lesbian. That just wouldn't fly with a straight-as-a-stick Sakura. Sakura had her heart dedicated to Sasuke ever since 7th Grade when he had given her the ribbon she dropped. The ribbon was very special. She had received it from Ino when she was 5. Sakura never given her heart to anyone. She was saving all of her being for Sasuke.

Naruko was just going to hurt her chances at that. Yeah, Sakura thought it was some what flattering to find that even girls had crushes on her. Just she'd never feel the same as the person crushing on her.

"Can't you get that Sakura doesn't want to date some sleazy skank like you? Plus, she is straight. A slut like you would ruin her reputation. Why don't you just run along and give some guy a blowjob like you did last period," Ino hissed pushing the blonde girl away from Sakura.

For a moment, Sakura saw hurt flash through Naruko's eyes. It faded fast as Naruko took a swing at Ino. Her fist met Ino's powdered cheek. Naruko shook her fist from the impact and turned to Sakura. Sakura gasped as the blonde threw a mock punch at her face. Her fist directly in front of Sakura's pink-shaded emerald eyes.

"Prissy bitch…" she muttered before pulling her arms above her shoulders. She then walked off. Ino pushed up off the ground with a busted lip. Her pale blue eyes bright with a fiery hate for the blonde.

"That bitch will pay. She just scarred my perfect face," growled Ino.

Sakura looked back at the empty hallway. She felt something strange in her chest. A tightening as you would call it. She also felt her anger flare up.

She honestly didn't know who to be mad at. She wasn't mad at Ino, but she was at the same time. It felt the same way with Naruko. She didn't know who was innocent or guilty in this fight. Her mind felt blank. The only thing running through her head is how she would make it to 8th period with her face still intact.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Short but it's only the prologue. I don't have a set amount a chapters. It will probably end when I get impatient with writing long chapters. I do have a whole bunch of other stories I'm working on. This was just the shortest.

Also, please be nice. This would technically be my first Yuri story. If you didn't like it, then don't flame. Just keep the flames to yourself. Thank you.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 1: Aggravation and Agitation

**Oh, Please**

By Miss Safetypin Sacrifice

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter Rating:** T-M

**Warnings:** Language. If you have read any of my stories, I have a horrible "potty-mouth". Rofl…

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Naruko or Sakura. Let alone the rest of the characters. I just own this plot.

**Author's Note:** Never in the whole time I have been writing for FF .net have I received that many Reviews/Faves/Alerts/C2s in such a short time. I have only had this story up for around 1 month and it already has

7 reviews, 1 C2s, 12 Faves, and 17 Alerts. Most of them I got in a 2-day period. All of this means a lot to me. In addition, there will be **NO SAKURA BASHING** in this story. Maybe some Karin and Hinata bashing, but that is it. Please note that Sakura is in Advance Science, so she is currently in Chemistry.

Please enjoy.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Clue 1:** Aggravation and Agitation

Never in all of Sakura Haruno's years has she ever felt such an irritation for a person. It was not even like this when a kindergartener name Hinata tried to outsmart her in a spelling contest. Alternatively, when Karin tried to tell her she was too fat and ugly for Sasuke to like her. That damn Naruko Uzumaki had gotten on her last nerve. She actually had the bravado to flirt with her in front of the whole cheerleading squad. Naruko even tried to cheat off her on a Science test. Mr. Umino, though, brushed it off as if it was nothing. Naruko was a persistent bitch.

Sakura sighed. She needed to calm down and clear her mind of all things related to Naruko Uzumaki. Since the bold confession, Naruko had been on her mind 24/7. She cannot even think about Sasuke without thinking about Naruko. She was even comparing their looks one day. She had even decided that Naruko was hotter than-

'_No!' _she screamed mentally, _'I thought I wasn't going to bring that up again!' _

She sighed once again and continued down the empty hallway. Her English teacher, Tsunade kept her after class to talk to her about an internship at the local clinic that she worked at. Sakura told her that she would think about it. She had cheer camp this summer, but she also needed the volunteer work for college. Graduation was coming in 2 years and the sophomores needed to get into the whole community services. Aside from keeping her grades up and doing multiple extra-curricular activities, she lacked in community service. She helped at an animal shelter her freshman year. Just, that was all. She heard mumbling and a bang from an upcoming hallway. Sakura, being a major gossip whore, looked over the lockers to see Naruko pushed up against lockers by two football players.

"Hey, Uzumaki, I saw your father in the latest episode of 'Screamers'," a bulky brunet laughed running his hand down to Naruko's orange plaid skirt. She noticed that Naruko was squirming under the touch. "He sure is lucky to get all those girls. I hear he is actually gay. Am I correct?"

Naruko glared at the brunet. "Mind your own fucking business, Kidomaru. You don't know anything for shit. Buzz off." She slapped the hand off her waist and tried to push the brunet off her.

The person next to him Sakura vaguely recognized as Kabuto smirked under his collar. "Don't freak out on us, Naruko. We were just going to tell you that you must have inherited something-"

Kidomaru interrupted Kabuto by landing on him. They both crashed into the locker with a bang. One that was not too loud. Sakura watched as Naruko walked over to the two jocks.

"No, I didn't inherit anything from anyone. Besides, I'm not free today for anything. Especially, since a couple dick wads were trying to hit on me. I'll tell my Dad that you watch his show!" she hissed kicking both of them in the gut before walking off the opposite direction of Sakura.

Sakura fell against the lockers. The show 'Screamers' was a show that showed men with beast-like features doing unexplainable things to teenage girls. A porno that would air new episodes every Friday night, if you would call it. Sakura saw her older brother watch it before a couple years back before their parents shipped him off to college. She hid behind him as he watched naked girls writhe in pleasure. She shivered at the disgusting thought. The football players were saying that Naruko's Dad was involved. She could not really process any of it. The whole scene had her head spinning.

"Hey! Haruno, what are you doing in the hallway!" the school coach, Jiraya yelled.

Sakura turned her head to the man and handed him the hall pass Tsunade signed. She thought about why Jiraya was even a coach. He hated men but taught the males physical fitness while Miss Anko taught the girls. The whole reason why they had two different coaches was obvious to the female staff. Jiraya, in a total lack of words, was a complete pervert. It was a concern that he would be watching the girls as they stretched and other things, so they hired Anko as the gym teacher for the girls.

Jiraya eyed Sakura, ignoring the hall pass. "Just get to class, missy. I'd rather not have to give such a lovely lady a detention with Mr. Orochimaru," he laughed.

Sakura snatched the hall pass from his hand. "Thank you, Coach. Can you please pass a message to Miss Anko for me?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?" a playful smirk made its ways onto the man's face.

Sakura smiled. "A nice visit to Tsunade. I'm sure your wife would love to find out you were hitting on yet another female student."

"Fine. What is it?"

Sakura looked over at the clock. "I can't make it to cheerleading practice! I have an internship I need to talk to Tsunade about!"

Jiraya just nodded and shooed her. Sakura sighed. She dragged her way to her science class. She loved her Science Class. She loved Science and Medical studies in general. She fell in love with it when her father and mother taught her the basics of how to treat a cut wound and gun shot wound after a big shooting near her house when she was 13. Everything her parents told her drew her interest. The very idea of how to stitch a wound closed was enticing. She just disliked the nuisance that sat beside her in that class. Mr. Umino thought it was a good idea to put people who did not get along next to each other. A common and predictable move made by teachers. She could not understand why he did not put Naruko besides Sasuke. They had a bigger rivalry than Naruko and herself. Then again, Mr. Umino knew the rumors about Sakura's big rejection and Naruko's big confession. He felt it got in the way of a potential friendship between the two.

Walking into the classroom, all the eyes shifted to her. The rosette smiled nervously. She quickly handed the teacher her note then ran to her desk.

"Miss Haruno, please see me after class," Mr. Umino spoke looking over the note.

Sakura nodded slightly. She reached for science materials; blissfully unaware of Naruko is glaring. When she looked up, she found Sasuke looking in her direction. The rosette blushed. Sasuke was actually looking at her. The blush disappeared when she saw that Sasuke was staring at Naruko. However, that staring seemed more like glaring. She sighed internally.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

As Iruka droned on about chemical reactions to mixtures (Forgot the name for it), a triangular-folded note landed on her desk. She looked around to see who sent it. Everyone was looking forward at Iruka. She sighed once again and started to unfold the note. Reading the first word, she quickly recognized the hand writing as Sasuke's own. She screamed inwardly as her inner self began skipping and throwing flower about.

That was until she realized who it was to.

The note was directed towards Naruko. Sakura did not need to read any further to realize what Sasuke was going to ask the blonde-haired woman. She sighed and slid the note towards her classmate. Sasuke was pretty much the definition of sexy in their school. Any girl would die to have Sasuke even look in their direction. Actually getting him to have sex with you is something no girl had the experience. Karin couldn't even get him to make a move on her. You also rarely saw him pass notes, much less, socialize with any person.

Then you see Naruko glaring at the raven-haired "sex god incarnate" as students put it, with the note crumpled in her hand.

Sakura sighed, for the millionth time. She was one of Sasuke's fan girls at heart. Like any other fan girl, Sakura found Sasuke's mysterious aura and bitchy attitude a way attractive. (Sasuke never meant for it to end up like that.) Since the day he entered her middle school, every girl that encountered him fell in love. By saying ever girl is not completely true. There was a very few amount of girls who truly did not like the raven at all. The rosette and the rest of her cheerleading squad had labeled those girls as outcasts. That was all they were. They all were friends. To call them friends was an understatement. They had a special relationship with each other, or at least that was what Sakura heard from Ino.

"Miss Haruno, pay attention when I speak to you!" the rosette heard her teacher yell. She looked up from her daydream, meeting the gaze of her red-faced teacher. "For the last time, explain how you to tell if a chemical is acidic or not?"

Sakura flushed. "Err…The color chart that shows the scale of colors?" she stammered. She flipped through her book. She felt a soft poke to her arm. She turned to the side. Naruko was pointing to a page with the color chart.

"Um…I can't find it," she mumbled.

Iruka sighed. He looked to Naruko and asked, "Miss Naruko, since you helped her find her page, do you know the answer?"

"Yes, sir, I do know the answer. It can be told if it dissolves in water. A common form of acidic chemicals is acetic acid which can be found in vinegar," Naruko answered.

Iruka nodded in approval. He turned back to Sakura. "Next time, I hope to see you answer my question than daydream."

He spun around and went back to teaching his class. Sakura groaned.

Once again, today would be a long day.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

When the bell rang, everyone in class gathered their things. Sakura gathered her things slowly not trying to hurry to lunch. Internally, the rosette hoped that Iruka wouldn't lecture her too much. As she gathered the last of her stuff, she noted how Naruko was still in the room.

"Hey, Iruka…Do you mind if I stay at your place the rest of the week?" Naruko mumbled, "Kyuubi is having Sai and a few others over. I don't want to be there…when they-you know…"

Iruka looked up from his desk. He smiled sympathetically at the girl before him. "Of course, sweetie. I just hope you don't mind Kakashi is bringing some of his business colleagues over for dinner."

Naruko shook her head. "Of course not! I do anything to get out of that house if Kyuubi has those perverts over!"

Iruka chuckled then shooed her off. He looked to Sakura who sat there so quietly. "Now, Miss Haruno, I hope you understand you arrived 30 minutes late to my class. The note only covers 20 minutes of the original 30. May I ask what you were doing those last 10 minutes?" he said sternly.

Sakura gulped. How was she supposed to answer that after how she saw Iruka act when Naruko asked him that? Iruka obviously cared for the blonde-haired girl. Moreover, how would she know that if she told him the details of the scene, he would not accuse her of lying? Exactly, she did not.

"I…uh…about walked into a fight, when I turned to get here. I did not want to interrupt it. Then Coach Jiraya found me. He started to flirt with me then I had to convince him to tell Miss Anko something. I didn't mean to take that long!" Sakura babbled nervously.

Iruka looked at her. He closed his eyes then sighed. "Fine, you can go now Sakura. Just don't come to my class late once again. Next time, I won't let you off as easy."

Sakura nodded. She picked up her stuff and rushed to the lunch room. She now had another thing to worry about.

**TBC…**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I wanted to post this yesterday, but I left with my neighbor to a Papa Roach concert. The concert was amazing. The opening band was a bit suckish. I had never even heard of _DEAR SUPERSTAR _before. Either way, it was worth the 2-hour wait. Enough of my babbling; this chapter was not exactly what I expected it to be. Hurr. I'm going through a little bit of writer's block.

Oh yeah'z! The reason why they say Sasuke is so hot is his anti-social problems. Take Gokudera from KHR, the girls fell in love with him because he was mysterious and broody. (Gokudera is just plain hot!) The girls fell in love with Sasuke for that same reason.

Please do not for get to leave a review or two!


	3. Chapter 2: The Love of a Father

**Oh, Please**

By Hunni Bunches of Lucien

2010

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Please excuse my late update. Q A Q I had a hard time writing this. I actually had this written for about a month after chapter 1 was released, but felt it jumped too far into the story. So I put it off as chapter 6. Then I decided to try to write something else. That didn't work and then I had plot bunnies messing with my writing and ideas, so up and Little Wonders was born.

Yeah. I have no good excuse for this late update. I have no clue when the next chapters will come out. I have school to deal with and I'm about to move back to the states.

**Warnings:** Language, verbal and physical abuse, implied sexual abuse, and a little drug mentioning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the music that will be mentioned in this story. Nor the drug or the phone or the car.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Chapter 2:** The Love of a Father

_If there was one thing Naruko could say about her father, was that he was a self-righteous bastard. He never stopped for second to think about his daughter. The only time he ever gave a shit about Naruko was when he was drunk and was pissed off. In his book, everything bad in life was Naruko's fault. If the show was getting bad ratings, Naruko would be backhanded until she was bleeding. When she was lucky, she would be slapped a couple times. Her father even occasionally would sexually abuse her. That was something you rarely ever saw. Her father would only do that if he was frustrated in a sexual sense. That would never happen. He was on a porn show for God's sake_

_Naruko sat behind her door, tears streaming down her swollen and bruised cheeks. Her father screamed at her from behind the door. Yelling profane words and slowly beating her door down. Naruko put her hands on her ears trying to block out the screams._

'It'll end soon! Iruka will come get me! Kakashi can hit the bastard a little, and then I'll be home free!' _Naruko cried mentally, _'Then he'll be gone! I have him sent to jail for life! Just please someone help!'

_When she heard the loud thump against her door, she knew he was out. He finally passed out from the alcohol. At least now she knew that when he woke up she wouldn't be in a vicinity of him. Naruko let out a sigh of relief as she spotted Iruka's silver Camry pull up into a parking space. She grabbed her duffel bag and ran for her life. Kyuubi wasn't exactly the one to be down for the count for long. In fifteen minutes he'd be up and prepared to yell at the poor girl. Naruko hoped when the bastard woke up he'd feel like shit and as guilty as she was when she chose not live with Iruka when her mother died. If she had chosen to stay with Iruka, she wouldn't have such an abusive life. She might have been able to live peacefully. But she said no. For that, all the possibilities slipped away from her grasp._

_When she jumped into Iruka's car, the man looked her over. She looked distressed and hurt. Her cheeks began to bruise a dark purple._

"_Step on it! The bastard will be up in ten minutes if you don't hurry!" Naruko practically begged. Iruka nodded and began to pull out. _

_Iruka looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were puffy. Her tan skin was a mixture of red and purple. Her clothes were slightly torn, mainly where her breasts were. '_Minato must have been pretty mad today…' _he let the thought drift off. After every intense beating, the poor man had to add some form of harassment to prove that his daughter was just some "cock hungry slut like her mother", as Minato put it. It mainly involved him ripping her clothes in places he knew men would love to touch her. His lighter beatings didn't involve this. When he was drunk off his ass was when it occurred more._

"_I'm sorry for being late. Kakashi got a little grabby. Were any of them over yet?" wondered Iruka. Naruko shook her head softly and clutched her bag harder._

"_If they were, I wouldn't be clean," she whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear._

_Iruka's eyes widened. He pulled into a gas station down the road from her apartment building. He put the gear shift into park. "What do you mean you wouldn't be clean?" he seethed. His anger was rising. Iruka knew Naruko's father and his friends weren't the safest people to be around. _

_Naruko closed her blue eyes. "You know what I mean…The man was drunk when I got home. His friends from work were coming over. They smoke a couple joints and drink…Then they do things…I'm just lucky I got out with a couple bruises…" she whimpered as tears began to slide down her cheeks once more._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Naruko shuddered at the memory from 3 years ago. It was the main reason why she rarely came home. After that day, Kyuubi's beatings were harder and more intense. He never went easy on her. She learned that she didn't bruise as easy from the slams, slaps, and choke holds she received every time her father glanced at her. She always asked Iruka to get away from her father. It was mainly when he was either stoned or drunk. Sometimes even both. When he wasn't, he was never home.

"So, Naruko, are you Iruka's adopted daughter?" a man named Gaara asked as the blonde haired girl played with the food on her plate. Naruko looked up. All the eyes were focused on her, including Iruka and Kakashi.

She smiled. "Sort of, it is not official, though. They were kind enough to let me stay with them. My father isn't a good man. You might have heard of him before," she said trying to be polite, "His name is Kyuubi Namikaze.

Gaara's eyes dimmed. "Yes, we had the pleasure of meeting once," he spat, "He reminds me of someone…"

Naruko took a bite of the spaghetti and nodded. Once she finished chewing she continued to speak. "Pleasure should not be the right word. It should be we had the pain of meeting once, while he was drunk, stoned, or whatever the hell else he had-"

"Naruko!" Iruka yelped, "Not the time to be speaking like that!"

Naruko frowned. "Please excuse my behavior, Iruka; Mr. Gaara. I should not have brought up the topic." she droned.

Iruka sighed. That man really did not set a good example for his daughter to follow. "By the way, Naruko a young man named Sasuke called. He wanted to know when you wanted to go out with him."

Naruko glowered at her plate. She growled lowly, ignoring the statement. She finished the last meatball on her plate. After she finished chewing, she stood up. "I'm finished eating. It was a pleasure to meet you all. I'll be up in my room if you need me." she giggled and nodded.

As she climbed the stairs she felt her energy drain from her body. She hated the feeling of being surrounded by so many people. She especially hated being surrounded by people who claimed to have the same experience as her. No one has ever been in her place. No one had an abusive father who put more time into his stupid porno than raising his only daughter. That was left to someone else. That person disappeared ten years ago.

Ten long years filled with abuse.

She silently closed her door. She slid down the red painted wood. Her chest tightened as her held back tears finally surface. She numbly turned her stereo on. Keeping it on a low volume, so only she could hear it.

**Please, please, forgive me**

**But I won't be home again**

**Maybe someday you'll look up**

**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one**

"**Isn't something **_Missing_**?"**

Naruko let out a soft whimper as she reached for a bottle. The sticker read "Citalopram (Celexa)." She thought real hard for a moment. She was thinking whether or not she should take the pill. Kiba was nice enough to score a bottle for her. Now, she had to come to a conclusion. She sighed and threw the bottle at her window. She heard a crack but didn't look up from her lap.

**You won't **_cry_** for my absence, I know**

**You forgot me **_long_** ago**

**Am I so **_unimportant_**?**

**Am I so **_insignificant_**?**

**Is **_something _**missing?**

**Is someone **_missing_** me?**

**Even though I'm the **_sacrifice_

**You won't **_try_** for me; not now**

**Though I'd die to know you **_love_** me**

**I'm all **_alone_

**Isn't someone **_missing _**me?**

Naruko breathed. She dug for her phone. Her little Motorola Razr she had a few missed calls from her friend, Kiba. She contemplated calling him back. When she tried to get up, she decided she didn't have enough energy to try. She just had too much that she was thinking about. Tomorrow she'd ask Iruka to miss school, knowing her father would try to rip her throat out. Tomorrow was a day her father regretted ever having her. He knew where she'd be if she went to school. She knew so much better. She wanted to live.

**Please, please forgive me**

**But I won't be home again**

**I know what you do to yourself**

**I breathe and cry out**

"**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

It was going to be a tough day tomorrow. She'd have to extra careful. Her father would be anywhere at that school. That would only be if Iruka said no.

"Fuck…" she breathed, "Mom…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

"Please, Iruka! You do know what day today is, right!" Naruko moaned.

Iruka looked at her. She was pleading with her eyes, or at least it was the look she gave every time she wanted something. "I'm quite aware. I stand by my decision now go get ready."

Naruko moaned in disappointment and dragged her feet up the stairs. Iruka walked to the stairs. He chuckled and shook his head. The chuckled was cut short.

'_What's today's date?' _he wondered. He looked on the calendar conveniently place on the refrigerator. "March 17th…" he read. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like it was important. He shrugged it off. He looked back at the stove and went back to cooking.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter. I still gotta think of the next chapter. I just thought that this would be good place to stop with out having to write too much. The beginning of the chapter wrote itself, but the part about March 17th really threw me off. So, don't really expect a big update anytime soon

This chapter was dedicated to Naruko since the couple chapters were about Sakura. I wanted to go in depth about Kyuubi and Naruko's relationship. It's not very lovable. There are a lot of details that I haven't put in here. It does seem like I put a great deal in here…But this story isn't going to very long. I'm not going to write more 15 chapters for this story. A reviewer found it interesting about Naruko and her father. I also have some things to cover about Sakura.

**Also**, Citalopram is an antidepressant that is used for major depression, anxiety, panic disorders, ADHD, PMDD, and Body Dysmorphic Disorder, OCD, and reduces diabetic neuropathy, and premature ejaculation. Another name for it is Celexa and Cipramil. You can read more about it on Wikipedia.

Please review. Don't flame! Please don't flame! This story may


End file.
